


Come Together

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Trope Bingo Round 15, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: John is forced to claim his son, or watch him die.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/gifts).



> Claiming the square ALTERED STATES (OF THE MIND) because Stiles is not exactly in his right state of mind due to his heat. Dubious consent on both sides.

"Your son, Stiles, turns 16 years old tomorrow, isn't that right? So, in just a few hours," Mayor Whittemore said as soon as John entered his office.

The Sheriff didn't exactly know where to go with that statement. Therefore, he simply nodded his head, acknowledging the fact. Unlike many men, he was not ashamed of his bright omega son.

"How many years has it been since Claudia died? " he asked bluntly.

The man tightened his fists behind his back and took a deep breath before answering as calmly as he could, "Five years."

"We have allowed you a great leniency these past three years. Two years of grieving and an extra to allow your Omega son to come of legal mating age for an Omega. You have until the end of his first heat to claim him as your mate, or we will be forced to remove you from office and place you in Eichen House, for your own safety and the safety of others," the Mayor explained firmly.

"My son has his heart set on... " he started as he tried to find an out of the conundrum the mayor was pushing. 

"We have already discussed this situation with the Hale family. Young Derek, understands that you must be mated with your son or run the risk of going feral. There are no more eligible Omega boys or girls. We have sent the Hales to Canada for a long vacation while you are waiting for your omega to deliver his first child, to reduce the chance of violence and miscarriage. If he and your Omega son are true mates, as young Derek insists, then he will be allowed to enter your union, once your son has produced one offspring with you," the mayor explained calmly.

John had a sour look at what he was hearing, before snidely responding, "So, a simple hump and dump, with a child being the end result, is all I need to do to keep the council from breathing down my neck?"

David slammed his fists on the desk in front of him as he ground out, "You will _not_ abandon your mate and child. You _will allow_ another alpha to enter a polygamous bond with your Omega; once your first child is born, if they still feel the pull toward one another. Are we clear?"

"Fine, it's not like I have a fucking choice," he sulked.

"We have already sent your Omega to a fertility clinic this morning. Your son was under the wrongful assumption that he was going to receive his first birth control shot, before his first heat. He will be waiting for you at a cabin just inside the preserve, where he thinks the pair of you will be camping and having a father/son bonding experience. The shot he has received is a combination of fertility and heat induction. He should be close to his first full-blown heat by the time you arrive at the cabin. We have already stocked the cabin with food, fluids, fresh bedding, medical supplies, and clean, gender appropriate, clothes to see you through the week and a half of his first heat should last. Here is a satellite phone, there is no other means of communication or reception there. Use it only in an emergency or if his heat lasts longer. Good luck John and may you have a fruitful bonding. I look forward to seeing your Omega round with your child," David informed him as he gave a dismissive hand wave toward the fuming Sheriff.

Rather than beat the ever-loving fuck out of David, fuck-face, Whittemore while screaming at his manipulative stupidity, he quickly left the pompous arrogant asshole of a man's office, making his son his number one priority. This whole situation was wrong and there was no way for him to fucking fix it as much as he was tempted to try and grab Derek before going to the cabin, he knew he couldn't just skip up to Canada, grab Derek, and make it back before Stiles' heat became deadly.

"Forgive me, Claudia. I know you never wanted this to happen, but I cannot allow our son to die. I would be lying if I said I had never considered it, i5n passing. He is beautiful and witty, but I thought Derek would keep him safe from me. I forgot that he has an Omega father who has two Alpha mates. If Peter and Talia can happily share and prosper while being mated to Mark, I can share Stiles with Derek. I… I am more than a little excited about what is to come. I miss the warmth of another body in my bed. Please, don't judge us. I will give our son a full and happy life. Between me and Derek, he will never want for another Alpha, as you did. We will share him between ourselves gently," John prayed to his departed wife as he sped through town at a reckless speed to his waiting son. He needed to get to his son before any other unmated Alpha sniffed him out and raped him.

Stiles' scent hits him a half a mile before the turn off to the cabin’s driveway. As he got closer, he saw Stiles stripping off his clothes outside the cabin. "Oh, thank god. Dad, I need Derek. I think I'm-" he started. 

"Derek left for Canada last night," came the honest truth. There was no need for his son to continue that impossible line of thought.

Stiles swallowed and shook his head in denial and disbelief, "We can still catch him."

"No, we can't. His flight to Victoria left at 1 a.m. and as an in-heat Omega, you are not allowed to travel anywhere. You know this. Can you imagine the pandemonium that it would cause?" he felt bad for his son, but at the same time, his pants were growing tighter.

"I promised him," the omega panted, even as he removed the last of his clothes.

"Better the devil you know, than the demon you don't," John stated calmly, as he led his son inside the cabin and then stripped his own shirt off.

Stiles licked his lips and looked his father up and down, "Derek will think I'm gross."

"Many children's first sexual experience is usually with a parent or a close relative. I bet Derek has helped Mark through his heats when one of his Alpha's were away and I helped my own mother with her heats, before I was married to your mother, of course. Do you think I am gross?" he lied. He needed his son to see this situation as normal and not the fucked up depraved act it was. He watched his son's eyes gloss over as sweat formed on his brow as he saw the alpha toe off his shoes and opened his pants.

Before his pants had hit the floor, Stiles was on his knees, grasping his father's mostly erect penis in his hands, muttering an apology, before deep throating his Alpha’s cock, hungry for more. He didn’t understand why he was so desperate for his father’s cock, but he needed it more than he ever needed anything, right now.

“There’s a good little Omega. Is this the first cock you’ve sucked?” he asked as he tugged on his son’s hair to get his attention.

“Yes, Daddy,” he muttered before lunging back for more of his new found treat.

“Shhh, let Daddy try something. Hold still,” he ordered before he slowly fucked all the way into his son’s mouth and down his throat. “Yeah, I knew you were a natural cock sucker,” he moaned as he picked up the pace of his son’s first face-fucking session. Even Claudia had never been able to deep throat his cock. Claiming the 8 and a 1/2-inch cock was just too much for her Beta mouth.

“So good for Daddy, taking all my cock in your mouth. It helps you, too, doesn't it, but it doesn’t help you enough. Is that right, baby?” Feeling his son’s positive hum of agreement in response, he pulled out of the delectable hungry mouth.

“You’ve already scoped this place out, go to the bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed with your legs spread wide open for me,” he ordered and made a quick detour to the bathroom. He checked the medicine cabinet and sure enough, there was a bottle of little blue pills he would need to pull this off. He popped one before heading into the bedroom.

“Such a good boy for Daddy and look at your chest, you’re already sprouting your breast buds,” he said proudly before getting on his knees and suckling and pinching the barely there breast buds. “So cute.”

Stiles blushed and shook his head. “What’s happening to me?”

“Oh baby, this is natural. All Omegas develop breasts during their first heat. They’ll get bigger when you get pregnant, to feed your babies and alphas. That is not the only change happening to your body. Keep your legs spread open and lay back,” he ordered, anxious to see this particular change in his son. He had seen pictures of the change, but he had never thought that he would see it in person.

“There it is,” he sighed almost reverently.

“What is there?” his son asked in a panicked fear. John could hear the fear in his voice.

“Your beautiful little pussy. Don’t worry, your tiny cocklet and walnut balls are still there, but here, do you feel it? Do you feel your pussy opening up as you get wet for me?” he asked as he rubbed the opening more.

“I’m a boy,” Stiles moaned and pushed down toward the fondling fingers.

“Yes, you are. You’re a special boy with a cocklet _and_ a pussy. Have you ever played with your ass before?” he asked as he slipped a finger into his son’s newly formed tight pussy.

“Yes,” he confessed and started to ride his father’s finger.

“Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy putting your fingers in your tight little asshole?” the questioning continued as he slipped a second finger into the tight pussy.

“Yes, I wanted more. Want more, now,” he begged as he tried to ride the invading fingers faster and deeper.

“As tempted as I am to play with all your holes, I think I will leave at least one pure... for a later date,” he muttered to himself, thinking that young Derek deserved a virgin hole when he mated Stiles as much as he did.

“More Daddy, please,” he begged with tears running from his eyes.

“Not yet, Daddy wants to taste your new pussy,” John muttered as he moved his face between his son’s legs and let his tongue join his fingers spearing the tight sweet pussy open. He removed his fingers and let them play with his son’s breast buds while he enjoyed eating his pussy in a way, he had never been able to with his wife.

He rapidly thrust his tongue in and out, ignoring Stiles warning that he was fixing to come. He wanted that, he wanted to taste his son’s first virginal orgasm, and then he wanted to get him worked up again, to show his son the joy of being an Omega and able to have multiple orgasms.

He pinched his son’s nipples hard, just as thrust his tongue in as far as he could and wiggled it. This caused his son’s pussy to grip his tongue tight and to gush all over his face.

“Your pussy is delicious, Stiles. Did you enjoy Daddy eating your pussy out?” he asked as he stood then leaned in and kissed his son's open mouth for the first time.

Stiles moaned and nodded, even as he thrust his hips toward his daddy’s cock.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked as he ran his hands over his son’s nubile young body and began kissing his neck.

“I feel empty... down there. I need more, please,” he begged and spread his legs as wide as he could.

“Okay, Sweetheart. So wet for my cock. Are you ready for Daddy to fuck your pussy open? Do you want to feel my cock breeding you? Turning you into a properly bred Omega bitch?” he asked as he pulled away from his son's neck and lined up his cock with the dripping hole.

“Yes, please daddy. I need it so bad,” he pleaded.

John took a deep, calming breath, “This is going to hurt at first, but I promise it will get better. Scream if you need to. On the count of three, One, Two,” he shoved his cock all the way into his son’s virgin pussy before stilling and grunting “three.”

Stiles screamed and tried to get away from the pain, but his father held him in place and started to do tiny thrusts. “Hurts,” he informed him.

“I know. I said it would hurt, just try to relax and enjoy yourself,” he directed his son as one of his hands traveled to his son's tiny cocklet and began to rub.

He mainly concentrated on his son’s micropenis to get him to relax. He knew he would cause pain. The blood around the base of his penis evidence that he had broken the boy’s newly formed hymen, but he was not a brute. He could make this feel good for the boy too.

A moan and a thrust up into his hand were all the signs John needed to begin to slowly fuck his son. “Look at you. So beautiful and responsive. Does having Daddy’s dick breeding you finally feel good?”

“Yes, fill me full, Daddy. Want to feel your come leaking from my p-pussy,” Stiles stuttered and met his father’s thrusts.

“How does your pussy feel?” he panted and sped up his thrusts, finally chasing his own pleasure. After all, if this goes right, Stiles pleasure will only happen when John’s pleasure was achieved. 

“Tingly... full... oh fuck, almost complete,” came the panted confession.

“You still need more, don’t you?” he asked as he felt his knot start to form.

“Yes,” he whined as he thrashed his head in confusion.

John pulled out, flipped his son over, put the boy’s ass high in the air, and started to fuck his wet pussy fast and hard as his knot started to form. He was glad Stiles could feel the bond already starting to form.

“Going to knot your tight pussy, bitch. Put my baby deep into your womb. Fixing to knot you, hold on,” he thrust a few more times and was fully knotted within his son for the first time.

“My beautiful son, my mate, and future mother of my child,” he muttered as he rubbed his son’s stomach.

“Derek,” Stiles sniffled.

John gave him a small mercy, and gave him a rundown with the Derek situation. He didn’t tell him about the council’s deception. 

“He’ll come back after I am pregnant?” he asked, accepting that his father was now going to one of his Alpha mates.

“I certainly hope so. I am more than willing to share my bond mate with his true bond mate,” he explained and kissed the back of his son’s neck.

“I wish I hadn’t got the birth control shot now,” Stiles sulked.

“Maybe the shot won’t take. You went into heat so soon after. Maybe you’ll get pregnant during this heat,” he said comfortingly.

“You’re fixing to bite me, aren’t you?” he asked softly, knowing this was the final step in forming a bond.

“Yes,” was the simple honest answer before biting down on the left side of his son’s neck. He moaned as Stiles’ pussy tightened around his knot and came for the first time on a knot.

John had been resentful that the council had stepped in and meddled with his life. He had never wanted to see his son in a sexual situation. However, he loved his son, his mate, and he looked forward to Derek joining their union. Once the wolf took his son’s ass cherry (hopefully before his next heat) he looked forward to knotting his son’s ass while Derek fucked and knotted his pussy filling their Omega full of his children.

Their future was finally looking wonderful indeed.

~Fin~


End file.
